Forgotten Love
by Jrose
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix is up and kicking again for some uknown reason. Harry is called off, but it couldn't come at the worst time. Harry and Hermione were just starting to work their feeligns out after years of hiding it. chapter 2 now up! please rr
1. Prologue

A/N: I guess these will be my only author notes for the whole story. I do like reviews! They make me happy ^^ but I dislike flames, unless they are constructive. But you've got your basic H/H with a twist! Hehe yay! Its my first Harry fan fic, so please help me with it. If you would like to be on a mailing list for updates please send me an email or review with your email in it! Please Enjoy my story and don't forget to comment.

  
  


Prologue

  
  


An owl flew into an open window of 12 Grimmauld place. Harry immediately opened the letter attached to its leg. The letter read...

  
  


Dear Harry, 

I know it has been a while since I have written you. I have just been so busy at Hogwarts this year. But there is trouble on the horizon. We are reinstating The Order Of the Phoenix, expect the rest of the order to show up some time tomorrow. I have already informed the ministry that you will not be in at work for some time because of the reinstatement. . 

  
  


Best regards,

Albus

  
  


Harry was shocked. "What could have happened. The order hasn't been open since Voldermort was still alive. But he died almost 8 years ago... in my seventh year." Harry said aloud. 

The house was so empty, no one was there to keep him company. He was so lonely.

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning, Harry woke up to a house full of Order members. Severus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, and Hagrid to be exact. Slightly shocked. He walked down stairs.

"G'monin to ya 'erry!" Hagrid boomed cheerfully.

"Well now that everyone is here we can start." Dumbledore sipped his tea and was about to speak.

"What about the others? I know there are far more members in the Order." Harry jumped in grabbing a biscuit off of a plate in the center of the table. But he suddenly got a look from Tonks and Moody to put it down. 

"Go ahead 'erry! Try one I made 'em me self!" Hagrid beamed with joy.

"Actually I am not too hungry." Harry took a seat with some tea instead. 

"Well, this mission is far too important and dangerous to tell everyone of the order." Dumbledore went on to tel about the mission, just as he was finishing up Hermione rang the doorbell. 

  
  


TBC....


	2. A Tormented Goodbye

Chapter 1 ~ A Tormented Goodbye

  
  


***

  
  


"Mione, you have to understand. Its for The Order." Harry pleaded putting his hands on top of hers. But she quickly pulled them away. The smell of 12 Grimmauld place was in the air. Musty yet homey, with hints of herbs and oils that have soaked into the wood over the years. 

"I do Harry, but I am part of The Order. Why is that no one has told me about it?" Hermione's brown eyes were welling up with tears.

"Love, only a few people know about it. Its just too dangerous to tell more. Trust me. If I could I would." His green eyes just filled with concern gazing at her.

"Can I write you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to go a day with out speaking with you, but It will be a while until it is safe to. But I promise the first second I can, I will write you." Harry once again stared at her with concern. "The rest of the Order wants you to stay here for now. We need you to hold the fort down while we are out. You will be receiving important owls. We need you to take them to Dumbledore in person when you get them."

::How can I stand to be like this? Always hiding from the world. But I will never be able to be what she needs. I am never here, I am always off doing something for the ministry:: Harry thought to himself. 

"I just don't want to loose you. I would hate to see you gone for too long. But yes, I can stay here. That's no problem, though I will have to move most of my stuff out of my apartment over here. So much is changing, its all happening so fast. The order hasn't been open for almost 5 years." Hermione was on the verge of tears. "Whats going on?"

"I re-did a room just for you, I figured you would say yes. But I promise you won't loose me. I mean who could defeat the great Harry Potter??" He said confidently. Hermione giggle and sniffed back her tears. 

"You fixed me up a room? Can I see it? Why would you do something so nice?"

"Yes I did, why would you even ask something like that? I made it so you could have a place to call your own while we are gone, and because you are amazing and deserve to sleep in a real bed not mine when you stay over. Like I said, I can't tell you. I am sorry, but Come on. Lets go for a walk."

::I know what that means. "Lets take a walk" means no more speaking of the subject for the rest of the night. I don't want to think about. I just want to spend my last evening with Harry, I just want to love him.::

Harry stood up and handed Hermione her coat and scarf off of the rack near the door. Hermione just looked at him with the do-I-have-to? look. 

"I know you don't want to go for a walk. But how about a dinner in Hogsmeade and then I can take you home? For me?" Harry just gave her the biggest set of puppy dog eyes ever. 

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine, only that look gets me every time" 

"Bye Tonks, Moody, Snape!" Harry said cheerfully to the rest of the order, who were talking in the kitchen. "We're going out to dinner be back later!" 

"Bye guys!" Hermione stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked out the door.

"Be home early Potter! We need you tomorrow." Severus snapped from the other room.

  
  


In the kitchen The Order of the Phoenix was far off topic. "Those two look happier every time I see them." Moody said to Tonks.

"I know! I am surprised they aren't married yet." Tonks remarked.

  
  


***

  
  


Her brown locks were tossed in the cold winter wind, as she pulled her coat tighter to her body. Harry slipped his arm around her back as the two stepped into The Three Broomsticks. After they sat down the rest of dinner was a blur. Harry became entranced by Hermione. In the dim lighting she was so beautiful. Her cheeks were rosie from the cold, and hair a lovely mess of curls framing her face. It was such a romantic setting. 

::I love the way he makes me feel. The way he unconsciously touches me. I can't seem to stop starring at him. Concentrate. don't let it show. Don't let him do that any more. He is leaving tomorrow for god knows how long. You can't tell him yet. Just wait.:: Her mind was racing. 

::I love listening to her voice. Even if it is just ordering dinner. I love her more than the world. But I could never make her happy, I am not good enough for her::

  
  


***

  
  


"What are you thinking about Harry?" Hermione was sipping her soup.

"No one..." Harry quickly wanted to take it back. He meant to say nothing.

"Who's the lucky lady?" She said nonchalantly working on her salad. Harry nearly choked.

"Ummm a girl.... How did you know?" Harry started at his stew. 

Hermione giggled. "Harry, I have know you for almost what? 15 years now? I think I would be able to tell when you are love struck!"

"Well its not like anything will happen, I am leaving tomorrow. I doubt she even likes me. I mean she is way to good for me. I am always away and never there for her." Harry said it so coldly it killed the conversation for the rest of the night.

Nothing else was said the rest of dinner. Harry picked up the check before Hermione could even look at it. They both put their coats on in silence. And stepped outside and walked down the empty streets. A light snow began to fall on the deserted road. The two stood on a street corner and dissaperated back to 12 Grimmauld place. 

  
  


***

  
  


The two sat on the floor next to the fire with cups of tea to defrost them from the bitter winter.

"You made my tea just the way I like it. With just a tad of honey." Hermione drank her tea with pleasure. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked while dunking his tea bag a few more times.

"I don't know, most people don't take the time to remember how I like me tea." 

"Well I did." The famous Potter smirk flashed across his face. Time passed and nothing was said, Harry just sat staring at the fire. Letting the flames glimmer in his eyes.

"Harry..." Her sentence trailed off.

"Yeah?" Harry looked up to see Hermione's eyes full of tears. She was crying. "What's wrong?" Harry set down his cup and pulled Hermione into his arms. She began sobbing into his shoulder.

She brought her head up eyes red and puffy tears streaming down her cheeks. "I just... I can't tell you." 

"Why can't you tell me? You tell me everything. I tell you everything." Harry wiped away her tears.

"Well, its about you..." Her bottom lip quivered.

::She looks so beautiful, I wish I could kiss her. What the hell am I thinking. She is sitting here sobbing and I am thinking about sex.::

Hermione choked back a sob. "Just... that... no it won't matter you are leaving tomorrow." 

"What is it Hermione? I promise... you can tell me." Harry was facing her, his green eyes piercing his.

"I... I... I love you..." Hermione was now shaking and crying. "I know I shouldn't have said anything. I am quite stupid to have said that. I mean you need to be concentrating on the order and you are leaving tomorrow --"

Suddenly Hermione found Harry's lips upon hers. Kissing more and more passionately with every second. Hermione puts her hands on his face and let the love flow freely. Harry suddenly breaks away. 

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that, just..." He paused for a second. " I love you too." Harry was looking at the musty rug with frayed edges in front of the crackling fire. 

"Really?" She hiccuped making him look at her.

"Yeah, for as long as I can remember you have been the one for me. Never fail you were always there. You never treated me differently just because of my name. You are beautiful and amazing and smart and funny and I could go on forever. But I have loved you ever since we met at Hogwarts. I just never wanted to say anything. I didn't think you loved me." Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms and they laid next to the fire until Harry realized she was asleep. He gently picked her up and took her up stairs to his bed room where she normally slept when she came over for a meeting of the order. He set her in bed and tucked her in. He would always go sleep on the couch down stairs, but this time he had to set up his surprise. Her new room. 

  
  


***

  
  


As Harry grabbed his duffle bag, he went back up stairs and saw the angel sleeping so soundly in his bed. Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead gently and left a note with a rose on the bedside table. 

"I love you more than the world. I will be back soon. I promise." He whispered and then left the room with one glance back to see her smile in her sleep one last time. 

The note had small scribble on it... it said... the ribbon tied to the rose... fallow it...

  
  


TBC!


	3. 12 steps

Chapter Two ~ 12 steps away

  
  
  
  


Hermione opened her eyes. The soft light peeking through the sheer curtains of the room was just enough to wake her up. She took a deep breath, taking in the mixture of scents on the pillow. Rose oil and peppermint from Hermione's hair, mixed well with Harry's musky soap smell. She smiled just long enough to realize Harry was leaving. She looked at the clock. It said 10, but it wasn't just a normal clock. It was like the one in the burrow, but with pictures of Harry, Severus, Albus, Hagrid, Tonks, Moody, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Ron. Harry had one made after he moved in. Harry, Snape, Albus, Tonks, and Moody, all were crowded under out of town. But Hagrid was under lost. 

Hermione giggled. "He's lost already." She suddenly frowned and got out of bed. She saw her coat laying on the foot of the bed. Her hair was a messy nest of tangled curls. She quickly pulled out her wand and used a freshening charm and pulled it up into a messy bun. 

"How could he leave with out saying goodbye?" She frowned and was about to flop back into bed. 

"Well he didn't deary." A shrill voice from a painting across the room piped in.

Hermione jumped out and looked around, the realized it was the painting."What?"

"He left you a note on the night table." The woman pointed at the rose and note floating a few inches above the table. She picked up the note and read it. 

  
  


The ribbon tied to the rose... follow it.

  
  


A red ribbon was hanging from the rose still floating in mid air. Gently brushing her fingers over the smooth red petals it fell into her hands. She walked out the door to see 12 more roses about a step apart all floating in air connected by the single red ribbon. Each step Hermione took a rose fell into her small hands. Soon she stood in front of door down the hall from Harry's room. 

Slowly opening the door her mouth gaped looking at her new bedroom. A rot iron bed with cream sheets and big fluffy pillows was against the far wall. The window over looked all of the town, you could see for miles. Rose oil candle's burned on the night table filling the room with her favorite scent. Pictures of Harry Ron and her self from their years at Hogwarts were sporadically placed around the room. The stain of the red wood floor matched the dresser. But what made it all wonderful was the deep blue paint. It faded slowly into an enchanted ceiling. The ceiling looked like the night sky, stars and clouds. 

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. She sat down on the bed next to a dozen more roses and one more note.

  
  


Hermione~

  
  


I hope you like your room. It took me only a couple of days to fix it up. When I get back, maybe we can spend some time fixing up the rest of the house. Albus just sent an owl saying that I probably won't be back for a year or so. I can't stand to be from you that long. But I know I have to. The Order needs me. 

Last night was a relief. I don't know how I would have gone away with out knowing. I love you more than the world. And once I get home, I will always be 12 steps away. I want to you to stay here. This house is so lonely and empty. But there is a rose for every step it takes to get to my room. Just 12 steps away. I have to go, I am sorry I didn't say goodbye, but you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping and I wanted that to be my last image of you while I am gone. 

  
  


Love you always,

Harry

  
  


Hermione was now bawling. Her tears falling and the parchment blurring some words. She hugged the roses in her arms. 

"Please come home soon." She cried. Pulling out her wand and putting a charm on the roses to freeze, just as they are, she noticed the ceiling had a shooting star stream across it. 

Her brown eyes closed tightly for a second. "I better pull my self together and get to work, I'm already late." 

She promptly dissaperated to her own flat. Leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor of her bathroom she stepped into the shower. The steam fogged over the glass and mirror. Hermione pulled out her hair tie and let her silky hair fall upon her shoulders and then dampen with hot water. Little droplets trickled down her porcelain body as she rubbed her legs with rose scented soap. She ran her fingers through the tangled strands of hair then down her neck to her full breasts, and caressed then gently.

"What am I doing? I'm LATE!" She quickly finished washing her hair and got out of the shower. 

With a swish of her wand, her hair was dry and pulled back into butterfly flip. She walked into her bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans a blue and green striped button up shirt, and before she could even tie her Doc Martin's, she was grabbing her cloak then gone.

  
  


***

  
  


The ministry was buzzing like always when Hermione apperated in front of the security gate. 

"Morning Miss Granger!" A tall security guard cheerfully greeted her.

"Good morning Alfred!" She was rummaging through her bag for her pass.

"Running a bit late today? Its almost 11." Alfred swiped his pass and opened up the door for her.

"Yes. Thank you so much! I owe you one!" She stepped quickly through the door and into an elevator.

Several memos flew around her head, but one smashed right into her. She opened it up.

  
  


Miss Granger~

  
  


You have been late almost 3 days in a row now. Get back on task or I will be forced to dock your pay. Please see me in my office immediately.

  
  


Head of D.C.M..M.

  
  


"I have been here for 3 minutes and she's already on my case! The nerve!" Hermione grumbled and stuffed the piece of paper in her bag. She got off the elevator and entered the Department of charms and their misuses on muggles. Walking down the hall way several people nodded hello and comment that she was late... again, and that the head of the department wanted to speak with her.. She walked into her bosses office.

  
  


"Ginny! Come on! You can't dock my pay for being late..." Hermione complained, plopping down in a chair. "I don't think its fair! I mean you aren't here half the time either!"

"Calm down! It was a joke!" Ginny said playfully. Her red hair in her face as she sipped her tea and worked on something at her desk. "I wanted to here about Harry!" 

"How do you know?" Hermione pulled her wand out and levitated a cup of tea from across the room to her.

"Harry sent Ron an owl last night saying he was leaving. And to ask you for the details." 

"Well I really can't tell you much. They won't tell me anything." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny set down her tea. "I know that I mean about what happened? With you and Harry?" 

Hermione couldn't help but smile like and idiot. 

"I knew something happened! Tell me!" Ginny got up and sat on the other side of her desk staring eagerly at Hermione.

"Well last night he told me I was going to be staying at his place until the order gets back. Then took me to Three Broomsticks for dinner. I just love the way he makes me feel. You know I have loved him for so long. For years now. Well it was so nice just sitting there enjoying his company, talking. And he is the most amazing kisser and those eyes... they just make me melt-"

"Wait!? You kissed him?" The red head almost spit her tea out all over Hermione.

"Well no he kissed me..." She blushed like mad, and sipped her tea through a smile.

"Wow... I never thought that would happen! But I am happy for you. I swear the tension between you two was getting so bad." Ginny relaxed a bit and went back to her tea.

"What tension?" 

"Well maybe not tension, but you two were so perfect for each other it is sickening. It was bound to happen."

"What do you mean we iwere/i?" Hermione set down her tea.

Ginny stood up and walked back around her desk, but just then Draco walked in.

"Hey love! Hermione." Draco walked over and put his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her cheek.

"What I mean was that he is leaving for an unknown time, and an unknown reason, and you are just going to put your life on hold for him?" 

"Yes. I am. I love him."

"Whats this all about Hermione?" Draco fiddled with something on the desk and looked up at her. All she could do was blush.

"She loves Harry." Ginny piped in.

"Its about time!"

"Well fine then! If it was so obvious to everyone else, why didn't any one tell me?"

"Because Harry didn't want us too." Ginny squeaked as Draco tickled her.

"He didn't want it to interfere with your job and his job and things just weren't at the right time to settle down yet.

"I am such a prat for not noticing." Hermione's words went unnoticed as Ginny and Draco were hugging and giggling and doing newlywed type things. "Well then" Hermione huffed. "I better get to work." She promptly got up and hurried out the door. 

  
  


***

Meanwhile Harry was trudging through a muddy street behind. He was thoroughly exhausted from the 12 mile walk and 4 hour bus ride. He was sick and tired of people staring at him like a freak. The town was so small and crowded. He stuck out like a sore thumb in his cloak. His cloak was muddy at the bottom and his massive bag didn't help either.

"'ello there!" A store keeper yelled form across the street. Harry just waved and turned down an alley and pulled out his wand. 

"Point me." He whispered. Suddenly the wand spun around and stopped pointing at to his left. He headed back out towards the street and walked right across into the other alley way to where he saw Hagrid, Moody, Severus, and Tonks standing outside a door. When Harry walked up every one just looked at him.

"Where have you been Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Ummmm 4 hours on a bus and 12 miles to walk." Harry threw down his bag. "Why did you guys give me the longest route of getting here.

"Becuase we love you!" Tonks said sarcastically.

"Lets just get inside."Severus snarled.

He pushed open the door and saw a small dusty house. It looked like it hadn't been touched in years. There were 4 rooms a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room. It smelled like mold and ash. The fireplace was full of ash and had never been cleaned. Everyone threw their stuff on a bed and got to work on cleaning the house. But evening it was spotless with a fire roaring in the living room.

  
  


***

  
  


A/N: So much for only having one author's note the whole time... But any ways. Thanks for the reviews! I love getting feed back. But I forgot to put up a disclaimer... I am not JK... I own all the books and thats about it. 


End file.
